1. Field
The present invention relates to synchronization technologies and, more particularly, to a synchronization apparatus and a synchronization method for synchronizing the timing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a receiving apparatus for wireless communication such as business wireless system, a synchronization process for detecting a frame synchronization word from a baseband signal is performed. More specifically, the synchronization timing is detected based on waveform correlation. To increase the precision of detection of the synchronization timing, one symbol is sampled at a plurality of sampling points (see, for example, patent document 1).
[patent document 1] JP2011-40847
By sampling one symbol by using a plurality samples, the processing volume for the correlation process is increased. Where a plurality of types of synchronization words are defined, the correction process for the respective synchronization words will be necessary, further increasing the processing volume. Meanwhile, it is desired not to lower the precision of detection of the synchronization timing by reducing the processing volume.